


The One Where Blake Gets Sick and Anders Takes Years to Get the Trashcan

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomit, blakes got the fukin flu, but i shouldnt have to tag that, drug mention, like a little snot, snot ?, this was meant to be a lot more shippy but this is what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blake is sick and adam is trying to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Blake Gets Sick and Anders Takes Years to Get the Trashcan

**Author's Note:**

> hey im rewriting this cuz it sucks lmao

Blake had been coughing and sneezing all morning long, his legs tucked up against his chest in the couch, nestled neatly into the corner. He was trying to curl up on himself, shivering on occasion. It wasn’t very often that he got physically ill – hungover or on a bad trip, sure, but not like. Sick with a cold or anything. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he felt fucking miserable. 

“Haha, dude, you sound like you’ve got the plague.” Adam laughed at him, walking into the living room while Blake tried to stifle another fit of coughing. He pulled a stained blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his friend’s shaky shoulders. “You’re sick as shit, brah. I got sick one time, yanno, like… ages ago. But I totally got over it in like a day. DeMamps are like, naturally opposed to getting sick.”

Adam reached down, feeling Blake’s forehead, “But yeah, man. You’re hot.” He waves a hand awkwardly, scrunching up his face, “Tempaturely.” 

“Whose hot?” Anders walked in, a bowl of cereal in one hand, wearing a pair of pajama pants. “Woah. Blake, you look seriously sick.” He sat down across from him, leaning back and putting his feet up on the coffee table. “You gonna go into work today?” 

Blake furrowed his brows a little, balling up a tissue in his hand. “Dunno, man, Alice probably would be pissed if I went and got everyone else sick.” He sneezed, wincing.

“I feel,” Adam cleared his throat and sat down beside Blake, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “that we should smoke weed about this. Also that we should all stay home, to like, make sure Blake here doesn’t die.” He patted his back a little. 

“Good point.” 

“Hm. Yeah.” Blake nods, leaning into Adam’s arms and shutting his eyes for a minute, snorting back snot. “Weed would be especially good. Ders can you call Alice?”

Anders nodded, mumbling a “yes” around a mouthful of Lucky Charms while Adam went about carefully tucking Blake up in the blanket he’d wrapped around him. He wasn’t really sure how to take care of someone, but this was his bro here, he wasn’t about to let the dude suffer.

“You’re really shaky bro, are you cold? I could, like. Turn on the heater or something.” It was currently edging up on the hundreds outside, but Adam really hadn’t considered that angle. 

“Nah, man, I’m fine. Just got those chills, yo.” Blake smiled at him, elbowing him gently before stiffening some, his face paling as he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Shit- Ders, dude’s about to hurl in the floor.” Adam looked up at Anders, waving a hand at him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had puked in the living room by a long-shot, but it was probably better to avoid messes they’d have to clean later.  
He got to his feet, phone pressed to his ear as he hurried to grab the trashcan or something. 

“Just- Just hold on, dude, don’t puke.” Adam rubbed his shoulders gently, trying to make him feel better, sometimes giving him some nice, reassuring pats on the back. “You’re okay, bud.”

He was being reassuring enough, but Blake really couldn’t hold his gag reflex for that long and after a few heaves he was spewing all over his hand, vomiting into his lap. Adam tried to help him, grimacing and holding back his hair, watching him retch violently all over his pajama pants. 

“Ah… Just. Just let it out, dude. You’re doin’ good, you’re fine. Get it all out, lil guy.” He coos at him, petting his hair back and stroking his arm gently.  
Blake was wheezing a little by the time he was done, snot running down into his moustache and puke staining his chin, not to mention the puke he was wearing. “Damn… I fucked up th’blanket.” He mumbled, wiping at his face with one hand and glancing over at Adam, grimacing. “This fucking sucks, braj. I’m gonna die or something.” 

Adam frowns, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a side-hug, trying to avoid getting puke on his pants. “You’re not gonna die, dude. I mean, probably not. Let’s go clean this shit offa you, though. Gross.” He gets up, shrugging at Anders who was standing by with the trashcan – several seconds too late to be useful.  
“Sorry, man, I tried to hurry.” Anders shrugs, going to put the trash back in the kitchen while Adam helped Blake get his sticky ass to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
